herofandomcom-20200223-history
Skippy Squirrel
Skippy Squirrel is one of the characters from Animaniacs. He is the nephew of Slappy Squirrel and is a nice kid squirrel who always loves to have fun. Appearance Skippy is a short anthropomorphic brown squirrel in the age of a child. Personality Skippy's personality is the polar opposite to Slappy's, While Slappy is grumpy, bitter and cranky, Skippy is cheerful, happy and friendly. Despite his friendly personalty, Skippy will sometime help Slappy take revenge on anyone who did his aunt wrong and there are times when Skippy will use extreme cartoon violent help to Slappy to her success. Skippy is shown to be a least sentience and crying in tears as shown in Bumbie's Mother, when he see a sad scene in a film of a character getting killed in the movie and in Soccer Coach Slappy, when he gets accidentally gets hit in the face with a football. Animaniacs Skippy's first appearance was The Monkey Song, Even though he had no lines, Skippy was first seen along with Slappy in a tree picking nuts with Slappy, He was next sitting on a chair when Slappy rushed by and grabs his hand to take him with her. His first speaking appearance was in Slappy Goes Walnuts, He happily greet his aunt named Slappy by jumping on her, Skippy was jumping up and down with tons of energy due to eating ACME cereal. After Slappy try a peace of the cereal and tasted disgusting for her, She put all of the cereal down the sink and decided to give her nephew Skippy some of her brain food known as her "Famous Walnut Thick Dough Supreme", Unfortunately Slappy had no Walnuts in her house forcing her to get some from her enemy Doug the Dog, Skippy gets scare of his aunt facing her dangerous foe due to Doug trying to eat for her for years, but still goes with Slappy to gets some Walnuts. When they arrive there Doug's home, Skippy doubt that it will be good idea and think it was best to go the store and buy a beg of walnuts, but Slappy refuse. Skippy and Slappy look through hedge seeing Doug beating a doll version of Slappy, Skippy remind her that Doug is mean, Slappy remind him that he had seen all of cartoons, Skippy recall about a trillion times, Slappy even remind about her three enemies Walker Wolf, Sid the Squid and Beatie the Brain Dead Bison that beaten, Skippy tell Slappy that those were cartoons and remind her that they are in reality, Slappy break the forth wall by telling the viewers "Don't Tell Him, He Might Crack". Slappy try to tell Skippy that she know every tricks in the book and then she saw Skippy in shock, meaning that Doug was right behind her so she got a clubber out of her peep and wrack Doug with the clubber. Skippy's next appearance was In Bumbie's Mom, When he and his aunt Slappy were watching a film in the cinema called "Bumbie the Dearest Deer", Skippy was happily enjoying the film until he saw the scene when Bumbie's mother gets killed, Skippy started to cry in tears uncontrollably. Slappy try to tell him that it was just a movie so therefore Bumbie's Mother is not dead, but Skippy was too sad to believe her. Slappy show Skippy a photo of her with her long time friend named Vina Walleen who is also the actress who played Bumbie's mother, but Skippy didn't believe her due to the amount of times Slappy lie to him. Slappy have no choice but to take Skippy to see Vina Walleen, Skippy even cry all the way on the airplane when thinking about Bumbie's mother. When they arrive to Vina's home, Slappy and Vina happy greet ease other with a hug and laugh together, Slappy then introduce Skippy to her and tell him to say hello while he was nervously hide behind Slappy and Skippy did say hello to Vina. Skippy was looking uninterested with Slappy and Vina talking and laughing together, Slappy then ask Skippy what was wrong with him, Skippy rudely point out that Vina was not Bumbie's mother because she is old. In I Got Yer Can, Skippy ask Slappy from out the window where she was going, Slappy say she was going to the store to get some Buttermilk much to Skippy's disgust, Later Skippy help Slappy to take revenge on Candie Chipmunk for telling Slappy to take her can out of Candie's recycle bin, Skippy disguised himself as a girl scout to fool Candie into buying a box of cookies that activity had the can inside. In One Flew Over the Cuckoo Choo, Skippy arrive home from school and realised that Slappy was acting crazy and needed to take her to see a doctor, The doctor explains to Skippy that Slappy is having a breakdown known as a "Episode"'' ''and she will be like it for along time and will need special care, Skippy decided to take matters into his our hands to care of Slappy, Skippy does all the house work for Slappy and he was very tired from all the hard work and head off to school, Unfortunately Skippy fell asleep during class lessons. Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Kids Category:Looney Tunes Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Male Category:Self-Aware Category:Pure Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Pacifists Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Voice of Reason Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cowards